Unexpected Love
by Acidic Arrows
Summary: Will N leave Alexia in 6 months and live happily? Or will he die just for her?


Unexpected Love- Chapter 1

"Go, Hydreigon. Fly me somewhere else." Alexia said while getting on the big Dragon Pokemon, crying. Tears ran down her face, remembering Silver, his past boyfriend who just broke up with him recently.

_Flashback_

_It was Silver's birthday. Alexia was on the way to his house, with roses in hand. She knocked on his door, but didn't expect another person that'll open the door…_

"_Um, sorry? May I ask for your name?" Alexia asked the brunette girl.  
"Name's Lyra. Silver's boyfriend. Are you here too to celebrate his birthday? I could tell since you got roses in hand."  
"Who's in the door, honey?" A voice familiar to Alexia is heard.  
"Silver… Who's this? Be honest to me, please." Alexia said to Silver, teary-eyed.  
"Alexia… I love her better than you… Heck, I never even loved you." Silver tried to explain it.  
"So all this time… I wasted my love on some guy who doesn't even love me?" Alexia dropped the roses, and started to cry in front of the two.  
Silver nodded in the painful truth. Alexia backed up at first, then ran to the opposite direction. Silver wanted to chase her, but Lyra resisted him and made him not to. Alexia brought out Hydreigon, and rode on him…_

_-End of Flashback—_

Her Hydreigon felt sad, since his trainer is crying. Suddenly, something hit Hydreigon hard on the side, making him fall and stop flying. Alexia screamed for help, but turns out that there's no one there to save her. She accepted her fate, returned the fainted Hydreigon, and fainted midair. 20 meters until impact from the ground, and something swoops in from below to catch her. A black figure caught Alexia, and was commanded to fly into a different direction. Alexia was on the arms of a green haired trainer, and the trainer was on a black-colored dragon.

Alexia woke up in a room she didn't know of. The room was grand and huge. She noticed that she was in different clothes too. Where is she? The trainer who saved her came in the room. Alexia felt uncomfortable, not knowing how she got here…

"Who are you? Why am I here? How did I get here? Where are my previous clothes?" Alexia screamed at the man. He backed up a bit, but spoke back a few moments later.  
"You're in my castle. I saved you while you were falling." He answered.  
"Why am I in different clothes? Wait… You raped me, didn't you?" Alexia freaked out, assuming things…  
"What?! I didn't! You were soaked in tears when I got you, so I changed your clothes. Don't worry, I never crossed the line. Go check in 30 months, I guess." He answered in surprise. He didn't expect that question.  
"Oh, okay then. Who are you?" She asked the green long haired man, with bright emerald eyes to match it.  
"Name's N. What's yours?" He asks, getting closer and sat beside her on the bed.  
"Ah, my name's Alexia." She shook hands with him.  
"Okay. Why were you crying last night? Your dress was soaked, so I got to change it." He asks.  
"Because… I just broke up with Silver…" She said, looking down and tears starting to form. She cried, thinking about him. N pulled her in for a hug, which she didn't respond to at first, but soon returned and they were hugging for three minutes. She stopped crying, and wiped the tears away.  
"Are you alright? You seem like you need to rest more." N said to her.  
"I'm okay now, thanks to you. In fact, I want to go outside. Got any places to go to?" She asks him kindly.  
"How about the PWT? I'm in a competition. You can spectate, or join." N answered, holding a Pokeball in his hand.  
"Sure. I'll just watch."

N got out Zekrom, while Alexia got out Hydreigon. They flew to Driftveil City, and got in the Stadium. She sat on a seat near the center of the stadium. The tournament started, and three great fights passed. The last one was N and….

Silver. Alexia shouted to N, assuming that he'll hear it…

_-N's Perspective—_

_I was about to bring out my Pokemon, but I hear someone shouting at me. It was Alexia. What was she screaming about?_

"_Go N! Kick that fucking bitch out of this goddamn fucking world because he fucked my goddamn fucking life over!"_

_Wow, never expected her to say something like that, much less swear. Whatever, I'll try my best beating this guy who hurt Alexia. I brought out my Zoroark, which was disguised as a Lucario. He sent out Munna, because he thought that he could take out my "Lucario" with a Psychic-type move. He used Psybeam, which had no effect and didn't wear the disguise off. I commanded my "Lucario" to use Night Slash, which made Munna faint. Next up was Chandelure, which was still easy for me. I commanded him to use Dark Pulse, and it countered the Will-o-Wisp of the Chandelure. It made the enemy's Pokemon faint. Silver was rather confused and didn't know what just happened. He sent out Magnezone, which Dark-type moves only deal normal damage to it. However, I taught my Zoroark a TM which contained a move against Metal and Grass types. Magnezone used Electro Ball, which wore off the disguise, and revealed my Zoroark. I commanded my Zoroark to use Flamethrower, and it made Magnezone faint in one move. Despite my Zoroark be near to faint, the match was 3-0._

_Lyra jumped in joy, and hugged me after I won the tournament. I was surprised at first, but I hugged back. I saw two people come to us, and the girl attempted to slap Alexia, which I deflected of course._

"_Hey! Let me go!" She said before I did.  
"What's your problem?" I told the brunette. Alexia turned around, and slapped the hell out of her.  
"Fuck you for slapping my friend! Now fuck off!" Alexia said at the two. Silver said something after her.  
"Hey Alexia! Calm down! I just wanted to apologize…" He said softly to her, grabbing her wrists and got close._

_I felt a gush of hatred flow in me, and I choked Silver away from her, feeling my eye color change. I really didn't want Alexia to be hurt again, much less from him. It's just that… I feel something for her, alright?!_

"_Don't you ever, touch her again!" I shouted at him while choking him harder, making it impossible to breathe for him. He nodded in surrender, and I let him go by crashing him on the floor harshly._

_Alexia and Lyra were rooted to the ground, just staring at me. I grabbed Alexia by the hand, let out my Zekrom, and flew upwards, hoping that the other two won't follow. We went to Castelia, and grabbed a Casteliacone for me and her since I need to chill down. We sat on a bench, and spoke to each other._

"_Alexia, I'm sorry for startling you a while ago. I just wanted to-"  
"Your eyes turned to red, N, when you were on a rampage. Are you okay?" She said as she took a bite out of the ice cream I bought her.  
"Oh really? Sorry for scaring you then." I told her sincerely.  
"No, you didn't scare me, rather, worry me. Hey, you're temperature's high!" She said as she put her hand on my forehead.  
"I'm-I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Alexia." I said to her, trying to calm her down and stop worrying about me.  
"You're not, N. Please, stop lying." She asked me.  
"Okay then. Let me go to my place and rest the-"I was interrupted by her hand holding mine with stern eyes.  
"No. We're going there. Let me help you, N. Let me repay my debt." She asked._

_I nodded and let out my Pokemon. We both flew to my place, and ate lunch first. I got to my bed with her, and she tended to me. She was caring, sweet, and friendly to me even though I just met her yesterday. What is this I'm feeling?_

_A few minutes later, and I got a nightmare…_

_Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoy this short first chapter of my new fan fiction! Sadly, my original was deleted by a hacker, so I just made a new one. No use grieving on the past, right? Anyways, please rate and comment below what you think! And yeah, I got some questions for you guys…_

_1) 1__st__ person POV or 3__rd__ person POV?  
2) How many words do you guys want me to write each chapter with? (Max 4000)  
3) Finally, how many chapters do you want this to be?_

_Again, thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
